


Happy Birthday, Bim!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [135]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Family Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Bim's birthday! And ofcoursehe's extra about it. Just a fun day!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 39
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

When Bim woke, he was grinning.

He snuggled closer to King in bed, wrapping his arms tight around his middle and burying his face against King’s throat, breathing him in. He began to press little kisses to King’s throat, nibbling on his skin lightly, and intertwined their legs, sighing happily.

King eventually began to stir, stretching a little and snuggling back against Bim. Bim grinned against his throat, pressing another soft kiss to it. “Morning, King.”

“Mm…” King turned in his arms, pressing a sleepy kiss to Bim’s forehead. His eyes were barely open. “Morning, Bim.” He smiled softly. “Happy birthday.”

Bim’s grin widened, nipping a bit harsher and King’s throat, chuckling when King squirmed. “Thank you.” He rubbed little circles into the small of his boyfriend’s back with his thumb. He drew a deep breath through his nose, burying his face further against King’s throat. “What do you say to staying in bed for a little while longer?” Bim nibbled at his throat again, and King shuddered.

King pressed a kiss to Bim’s shoulder. “With how long you take to get ready? I don’t think we can afford it.”

Bim made an indignant noise, and King laughed. It quickly turned into a squeak when Bim nipped at throat again, hard enough he _knew_ it’d bruise (not that he’d tell King that). Bim sighed, tugging closer, and he pouted. “Since you deny me my beauty rest, can I convince you to shower with me?”

King snorted. “You don’t need beauty rest, you’re already beautiful.” Bim abruptly turned _bright_ red, and King chuckled. “But yes, I will shower with you. Come on.”

King pressed another kiss to Bim’s forehead before wiggling out of his arms and rolling over him, tumbling graceless out of bed. Bim giggled, rolling over so he was on his side and his cheek propped up on his fist. “You alright?”

King popped back up, dazed with his hair sticking up and a little red-furred tail sticking out of the rat’s nest. He flashed a lopsided grin, moving to push up his glasses even though they weren’t on his face, and Bim giggled a little more. “Yep! I’m good! Come on, birthday boy, get your ass out of bed.” He grabbed Bim’s hand, dragging him unceremoniously out of bed and toward the bathroom.

After roughly twenty minutes of giggling and flinging water and soap at each other and more kissing than was strictly necessary (and another twenty minutes of Bim hogging the bathroom to do his makeup and style his hair), Bim stood in King’s room alone, getting dressed. He chuckled at the sound of King’s distressed noises as he struggled to comb out the knots in his hair in the bathroom. Bim knocked on the door, one eyebrow raised and smirking. “Need help?”

“ _No._ ”

Bim laughed again, moving back away from the door and buttoning up his shirt. He’d foregone his usual white dress shirt and suit jacket in favor of a bright, royal purple dress shirt that looked _very_ nice against his skin tone. Leaving the top few buttons undone, he rolled the sleeves meticulously up to his elbows, and went to go look in the full-body mirror on the back of King’s bedroom door. He picked at his hair, running his hand through it a few times to more evenly distribute the matching purple glitter. King had laughed at him when he’d described his hair as ‘stylishly disheveled’, but that’s what it _was_ , and Bim looked _good_ , so King couldn’t complain. Bim had even put in the diamond stud earrings he had, completing his look.

He heard the bathroom door open, and he grinned into the mirror. “Hey!” He turned around, and immediately burst into laughter. King was staring at him, fully dressed minus his cape and crown, and steadily growing red to match his shirt. Bim’s grin turned cheeky, tongue poking out between his teeth, and he stuck his hands partially in his pockets so his thumbs hung out, leaning back against the door and crossing his ankles. “How do I look?”

King’s blush deepened, his gaze darting to the floor. “Like you have _no right_ to be that Goddamn gorgeous.”

Bim flushed a little himself, though his expression didn’t change as he blew King a kiss. King pretended not to notice, now _darker_ than his shirt as he grabbed his cape and crown. Bim held out a hand, grin softening to an adoring smile, and King took it, leaning forward to kiss Bim’s cheek. “Come on. I’m pretty sure it’s Google’s turn to make breakfast.”

Bim gasped, eyes going wide. “Oh _Hell_ yeah, let’s go!” He flung open the bedroom door, dragging King along behind him with a wide grin.

“ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIM!_ ”

Bim _beamed_ at the chorus as they entered the kitchen (Google indeed at the stove), taking his seat and running a hand through his hair. “Thanks guys!” He kissed King’s cheek as he slid into his spot next to him, _vibrating_ with excitement.

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, lifting his coffee mug to his lips, his crutches propped against the wall behind him. “What’s with the outfit?”

Bim pouted. “Can’t a man look good on his birthday?” Dr. Iplier snorted, and Bim’s pout deepened. “I’m gonna blame that on account of you still being high on painkillers.”

Dr. Iplier choked on his coffee, and the Host’s head whipped toward him, radiating panic and concern as he laid a hand on Dr. Iplier’s back. “Is Dr. Iplier alright?!” Dr. Iplier shot him a thumb’s up, and after a brief moment of continued panic, the Host breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to face Bim, smiling softly. “If it’s any consolation, the Host thinks Bim looks _lovely_.”

Bim perked up, grinning. “ _Thank_ y –” He cut himself off, narrowing his eyes, and the Host laughed, pointedly adjusting his bandages. “ _You fucking prick_.”

The whole table burst into laughter, and Bim crossed his arms, sulking. Eric giggled next to him, and Bim raised an eyebrow, a sly grin spreading across his face. “You think that’s funny, kid? What about _this!_ ”

He attacked Eric’s torso, tickling up and down his ribs, and Eric _shrieked_ , slapping at his hands and laughing. Dark chuckled at the other end of the table, sipping from her (it was a feminine day apparently) coffee. A strand of her aura reached out, prying Bim’s hands away from Eric. “Hold on now, Bim. You have presents to open up before Google’s done.”

“Which won’t be much longer, by the way,” Google himself piped up.

Bim gasped, shaking off Dark’s aura and _grinning_ as he bounced in his seat. “Oooh, don’t leave me hanging! What’d you guys get me?”

Dark and Wilford swapped amused glances, and Wilford waved his hand, producing a wooden box about the same size and shape as a briefcase. Bim took it carefully, _glowing_ with curiosity as he set it on the table in front of him. He ran a hand over the top, glancing back at Wilford. Wilford nodded, smiling warmly. “Go on!”

Bim turned back to the box, flicking open the clasps and lifting the lid. His eyes went _huge_ , mouth falling open slightly. Inside were at least a _dozen_ of neatly organized, decorative knives, each one a different size and color. “Holy _shit._ ” His voice was layered with whispered awe, and he gingerly lifted one of the smaller ones into his hand. Its blade held a shimmering purple sheen, and the wooden handle painted like a dragon felt custom made for his hand. “Holy _shit!_ ”

“ _Whoa_.” Reynolds’ eyes were wide. “That’s actually _really_ pretty.”

Bim grinned, bouncing more. “ _I know!_ They all are! Look at _this_ one!” He set the dragon blade carefully back in its designated place, and picked up a rainbow blade the length of his forearm, the colors of the handle blending seamlessly with the rainbow design of the blade. “This is so cool!”

Silver blanched when he saw the size of the blade, rubbing his forearm. “Just as long as you don’t go waving those around here at home.”

Bim snorted. “Of course not. These are going in my studio, where they’ll get use _and_ be pretty.”

He set the rainbow blade back in the box, and Bing raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to look at him. “Wait, why would they be getting use at your _studio?!_ ” Bim simply flashed him a grin, running his tongue over his teeth and a hand through his hair. Bing cleared his throat. “ _Ah_.”

Bim chuckled, closing the lid of the case and setting it on the ground. “ _Thank_ you guys! Those are _so cool_ , I love them!”

Wilford winked. “Thought you might. I distinctly remember seeing dull, worn down blades that could no longer do their job properly last time I was in your… _studio_.”

Bim flushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah…I should fix that…”

“First –” Google reached over his shoulder, setting down a plate with two perfect slices of quiche and bacon in front of him. He smiled. “Breakfast.”

Bim beamed, mouth watering. “ _Thank you!_ ” Google chuckled as he passed out plates to the others. Bim was already digging in, surprised and _very_ delighted to find there were bits of bacon and sausage in the quiche. “ _Google, you’re the best!_ ”

Google grinned smugly, eyes flashing and pressing a kiss to Bing’s cheek as he slipped into his place. The Jims suddenly gasped, dropping their forks and making Ed jump (which made Bim snort). “Oh! Before we forget!” They reached under the table, pulling out a small box. “Marvin left something for you last night!”

Bim raised an eyebrow, setting down his own fork. He snapped his fingers, and the box appeared in his lap. He pried upon the top, and his expression went flat. “That Irish _bitch_.”

The Host _immediately_ burst into giggles, covering his mouth with both hands and shoulders shaking. King took one glance into the box and promptly followed the Host’s lead, not even attempting to stifle his laughter. Dr. Iplier whined, and he tried to stand to see over the table, but his injured leg crumpled and he landed heavily back into his seat. “What is it?!”

Bim sighed dramatically, and held up the ‘Beginner Magician’ kit _clearly_ meant for kids. Dark choked on her coffee, and Wilford exploded into cackling laughter, quickly followed by the rest of the table. Bim drew his lips in a tight line. “Uh huh, yep, laugh it up. That _motherfucker_ –”

Bim whipped out his phone, typing out a quick – let’s say _polite_ – text to Marvin. Not half a second later he got a reply. _‘I see you got my gift.’_

‘I hate you.’

_‘I love you, too, Mercury. Happy birthday.’_

‘Prick.’

Bim shoved his phone back in his pocket, pouting heavily again. King giggled, reaching to hold Bim’s hand. “Cheer up, Bim! It’s your birthday! We mean no harm!”

Bim crinkled his nose, and Ed snorted. Bim stuck his tongue out at him, Ed flipped him off in response, and Eric made a distressed noise between them. Dark raised an eyebrow. “Knock it off, you two, or you don’t get to come see ‘Be More Chill’ with us later, birthday or not.”

Bim nearly fell out of his seat, eyes _huge_. “I’m sorry, we’re seeing _what?!_ ”

Google’s eyes blazed, shooting Bim a death glare. “Bim don’t you _dare_ fuck this up.”

Bim nodded hurriedly. “I don’t plan on it, holy _fuck –_ ” He began shoveling quiche and bacon into his mouth, nearly choking in the process.

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. “Bim, _what_ are you doing?”

“I gotta get ready!” Bim nearly choked again as he spoke with his mouth full.

King rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of – _Bim_ , you look _fine_. Calm down.”

Bim shook his head, managing to get out the word “Makeup!” before he stood, racing out of the kitchen.

“Wait – Bim! It’s like eight o’clock, the show’s not till one!”

Bim stuck his head back into the kitchen, pointing at Silver. He swallowed his mouthful of food. “ _Clearly_ you don’t know how long it takes to do makeup!”

“BIM, _SIT DOWN!_ ”

He just laughed at the chorused demand of King and Dark, sprinting away again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bim sat at the kitchen table, in the middle of eating his third slice of rainbow tie-dye birthday cake (because he could) and fiddling with his new knives. He’d been _delighted_ when Dark had allowed him to cut the cake with one (and even _more_ delighted to find rainbow beneath the purple frosting). The day had been _wonderful_ , the musical lived up to his – and Google’s – _immense_ hype in every way. He couldn’t ask for a better birthday.

Grinning to himself, lost in his head with just _how_ he was going to use the _gorgeous_ knives, Bim ran a finger carefully over one. “Hey King –” He glanced to the side, frowning when he realized his boyfriend was no longer sitting next to him. “King?”

He got up from the table (taking his cake with him) and wandered into the living area instead. King wasn’t there, either. He planted his free hand on his hip, brow furrowing. “Anyone know where King went?”

Ed glanced up briefly before going back to his phone. “I saw him with the twins earlier.”

Bim raised an eyebrow. “Helpful.”

Bing offered him a smile, lounged across Google’s lap on the couch. “He went off with them somewhere. His room might be a good place to start.” His smile turned cheeky; clearly he knew more than he was letting on.

Bim narrowed his eyes. “Okay…” Cautiously, he started toward the bedroom hall. King’s door was one of the first, and he knocked. “King? You in there?” When he got no response, concern spiked through him. “King, come on.” He pushed open the door.

And his jaw _dropped_.

King squeaked, flushing bright red and ducking his head. He was kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, and wrapped up in purple ribbon. Wide purple ribbon tied his calves to his thighs, his ankles tied together to keep his knees spread. His arms were tied behind him, too, his forearms pressed together and his hands gripping at his elbows. A strip of glittery purple duct tape covered his mouth. And to top it all off, each knot in the ribbon was done up in a large, extravagant bow, including one over the duct tape.

Bim raised an eyebrow, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face. King flushed further, trembling a little and shifting a bit in place on the bed. Bim stalked over, eyes sweeping over King as his grin widened further. He set his cake on the nightstand, turning to King. There was a gift tag hanging from the ribbon around his mouth, and Bim’s eyebrow arched higher up his forehead, taking the tag between two fingers to read it.

_‘Happy birthday, Bim!_

_Love, the Jims’_

Bim chuckled, gaze flicking up to lock eyes with King. “Remind me to thank the Jims later.” King was blushing so hard, Bim thought he might combust. Bim laughed again, pulling down the ribbon around King’s mouth and peeling away the duct tape.

King gasped when the tape was removed, refusing to meet Bim’s eyes. “I’d just like to say, this was _not_ my idea. The Jims ambushed me.”

Something sparked in Bim’s eyes. “I can see that. For two aro-ace guys, they sure know how to put on a display.”

King squeaked again, struggling to close his legs (and of course not succeeding). “ _Biiim!_ Shut up!”

Bim stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, trying not to smile and not quite managing. “Aww, you’re cute.” He pressed a kiss to King’s lips, chuckling against them.

King made a small noise. “While I appreciate what I _think_ was a compliment, if you want your _actual_ birthday present, it’s over there.” He gestured over to his dresser with his head.

Bim looked over, climbing off the bed to go rummage through the drawers of King’s dresser. It didn’t take him long to find the little white box, only a little bit bigger than his fist. He picked it up, and nearly dropped it in surprise, not expecting it to be _heavy_. He turned back to King, smiling and sitting down on the bed in front of him. The box was unwrapped, so Bim simply pried open the top, gently sliding the object inside out onto his palm.

He gasped. It was a stone heart (like the organ), appropriately to scale and about the size of Bim’s fist. It had a flat bottom, no doubt so it could stand, and it even had little veins and arteries bulging out of it. And in the middle was King’s name, carved into the stone in what Bim could only describe as a _royal_ font. Bim traced a finger over the letters, lifting his head to face King. “I love it, but…why this?”

King blushed, shifting. “Because…now you have my heart. And it’s in your hands.”

A blush of his own rapidly lit up Bim’s cheeks, and he glanced back down at the heart. He cupped his hand over it, and safely set it on King’s nightstand next to his abandoned cake, out of the way. Bim crawled over King, claiming a kiss. “It has another meaning,” he murmured, then grinned against King’s lips. “Because your name is written across mine.”

King’s blush deepened, chasing Bim’s lips. “You sappy idiot.”

Bim pouted, though it quickly turned into a smile as he claimed another kiss. “Yes, but I’m _your_ sappy idiot.” Another kiss. “And if you don’t mind –” He _grinned_ , a feral little glint in his eye. “– I’d like to enjoy my _other_ birthday gift now.”

He placed a hand on King’s chest, pressing him down onto his back and into the bed, his other hand sliding up King’s thigh. His kisses drifted from King’s lips to his throat, and he couldn’t help himself when he bit down, growling softly when King stifled his sounds. “A-aren’t you – _hnn!_ – aren’t you gonna unwrap your gift?”

Bim pulled back, pupils wide and running his tongue over his teeth. “Why would I do that when he looks so pretty?”

King’s blush deepened to an almost impossible level as Bim sank his teeth into his throat again. Still, he grinned. “Oh _shut up_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim is _such_ a little shit, I love him!  
> Anyway, just like last year, I am doing a Christmas Event thing! I'm gonna post a story every day leading up to Christmas, starting on the 13th! It's gonna be fun!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
